Geralt of Rivia
While Geralt is the main character of the Witcher series overall, in our roleplaying game he is merely one of numerous protagonists. Canon Status Available. Refer to the Adopt A Canon section. General Appearance Geralt is a rugged man. His athletically lean, broad-shouldered frame is covered head to toe in numerous scars. He has a heavy brow and prominent, angular nose. His hair and beard are white and have tendency to grow long if he doesn't check in with a barber on the regular. Personality The most obvious characteristic is his neutrality when it comes to the world's political landscape. Geralt is extremely adept at allaying intense, and at times bleak, situations as a man who would much sooner have everyone return home than draw their swords. Witchers are supposedly emotionless, but Geralt's mutations didn't fully strip him of his emotions. He has strong ties to a number of individuals. Ciri, in particular, is the daughter he never could've had. Despite his outwardly cold nature, Dandelion notes that behind Geralt's phlegmatic exterior there hides a fiercely loyal friend, as well as a man of good humour who is also not indifferent to suffering. He is also very protective of and loyal to his friends and companions, and is willing to go to great lengths for those who matter to him. He can be kind-hearted and caring to the people he loves. Usual Gear Mastercrafted Wolf Gear: Chest Armour, Trousers, Gauntlets, & Boots. Wolven Steel Sword, & Wolven Silver Sword. Potions, Oils, Bombs, & Alchemy Ingredients. His "The Continent" Biography Geralt is the son of the sorceress Visenna and, presumably, the late warrior Korin. Shortly after his birth, Geralt was taken by his mother to the School of the Wolf at the stronghold of Kaer Morhen. There, Geralt was trained and made to be a witcher. He survived the many blistering mutations required to grant witchers their abilities and passed the Trial of the Grasses. Geralt's intensive training, and the mutagenic experimentation carried out upon him, have granted him considerably greater strength, speed, endurance, resilience, healing, senses, complete immunity to diseases and conventional poisons, and an extreme resistance to pain. Due to his brilliant success in training, Geralt was selected for additional mutation experiments. He is the only witcher to have survived these experiments, his stark white hair being a side effect of these additional mutations. After finishing his witcher training, Geralt embarked into the world on a horse named Roach, a name he would bestow upon every one of his later horses. Thus, he became a monster slayer for hire. Geralt assisted King Foltest in curing the latter's daugther of having been a striga. Some time later, in Blaviken, Geralt came upon the wizard Stregobor - a man he recognized from King Idi's court in Kovir. Stregobor had been hiding out in a tower hidden away in a pocket dimension, as he claimed a woman by the name of Renfri was trying to murder him. Initially Geralt did not want to get involved but when he learned of Renfri's plans to lay waste the townfolk - in an effort to lure the wizard out of his tower - he intervened, butchering Renfri's men and then killing her in single combat thereafter. The townsfolk, ignorant of what had actually went on, hurled rocks at the witcher following this skirmish. He was banished from Blaviken by the town alderman and was thereafter given the moniker Butcher of Blaviken. Later, finding himself in Cintra, Geralt demanded the unborn child of Princess Pavetta and her husband Duny, as a reward for his services. The child was born a girl, and Geralt refused her. However, fate caused Geralt and the girl, Cirilla, to cross paths three times. Including once in Brokilon when Ciri was 10 years old. Eventually, Geralt took the girl as his protégé, following the death of her grandmother, Queen Calanthe of Cintra. He met Yennefer in Rinde, and they quite literally brought down a djinn and an inn together. In the summer of 1267, Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri found themselves caught up in an event known as the Thanedd coup - and attack between mages - as it took place on Thanedd Island. Following the coup, and after Geralt dispatched the sorcerer Vilgefortz, confidence in mages seriously declined and many of them were expelled from the royal courts. It is also cited as one of the precipitating events of the war that followed. For her role in the coup, Francesca Findabair was made queen of Dol Blathanna, a free elven state, under the condition that she would openly denounce the violent actions of the Scoia'tael, while allowing them to continue to harass the Northern Kingdoms. With the fall of the main leaders of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, the organization was dissolved and a few weeks later Philippa and other sorceresses forming the Lodge of Sorceresses, but this time also included Nilfgaardian mages. After recovering in Brokilon from injuries he sustained at the Thanedd coup, Geralt set out with Dandelion and the dryad-raised human Milva in an effort to find Ciri who had disappeared following the incident on the island. Not long after they are joined by Zoltan Chivay, whom Geralt would eventually consider a good friend, and his band. During this same year, they come to meet the knight Cahir and vampire Regis as well. The motley troupe headed east and wound up caught in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga, a skirmish between Nilfaardian forces and that of Queen Meve's, and for his part in such, in defence of the latter, Geralt was knightedKnighthood by the Lyrian / Rivian monarch. Geralt's best friend is the bard is the bard Dandelion, and they have been on numerous adventures together - often due to the bard needing Geralt to bail him out of sticky situations. Geralt has had numerous flings in his time, though the most recurring of these has been his on again, off again relationships with the sorceresses Yennefer and Triss. Like all Witchers, Geralt is sterile due to his mutation process. Nonetheless, he's found a surrogate daughter in his protégé Ciri. Important Threads TBD External Citations Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Witchers Category:Intelligentsia Category:Wolf School